


So right

by Kammyh



Series: Win me over Series [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sequel, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammyh/pseuds/Kammyh
Summary: Was their wedding night supposed to be ‘not so much’ or ‘extremely awkward’? As a matter of fact, it simply felt so right. YuuWolf. Sequel to Win me Over and Seven notes to say I do





	So right

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: set after season three, Win me Over and Seven notes to say I do. The story was left buried and forgotten in my hard disk for the past three years or so, but while I was doing "Spring cleanings" it reemerged, therefore I finally decided to post it
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kyou Kara Maou and a beta reader or a pre-reader, so, since I’m still not English, errors and mistakes might be in order. This is a sequel to my previous stories as requested by ashlygmz on ff.net, but the only thing you need to know is that the boys are finally gotten married.

Wolfram stared at the curtains of Yuuri's bed for a while, thinking about the events of the day. They had finally gotten married: Yuuri had sworn his love for him in front of everyone in the cutest way he would have ever thought possible.

He had witnessed to hundreds of marriages in his life, but he had never really thought he would have been so moved by his own... Hell, he had never really thought his own was ever going to happen since he had unwillingly admitted to himself that he had desperately fallen in love with that wimp of his half blood king.

However, now he was here, on the same bed he had unconventionally sneaked into at the beginning of their engagement, this time as Yuuri's rightful husband. Dear Shinou, this was too incredible to be true: now he could honestly say that this was _their_ bed without Günter freaking out about rules and conventions. Marvellous.

"Wolf? Are you still alive over there?" Yuuri asked, exiting the bathroom still clad in his black wedding dress but finally free of everything else Conrad and Yozak had put on him for the ceremony.

"I’m fine, just pretty tired" Wolfram stated, eventually standing up and getting rid at least of his high heels. As he started massaging his bare feet, sore after a whole day in shoes not really made for any living person who never stood on high heels before, he stared back at his husband and noticed a worried frown on his cute face. “What’s going on in that head of yours, now?”

"You know... If you're tired…” Yuuri began, worrying the hem of his corset. “It's not like we need to do anything tonight… You know, it’s not a big deal anyway and we have hundreds of years in front of us… to… well…"

Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a long time before the meaning of his words became clear to him and, when finally it did, he quickly stood back on his feet and threw his gloves at him in disappointment.

"You got bullied by a bunch of idiots to find something for our first night, all to back off at the last minute??"

"Well, it's not really our first night, Wolf, isn’t it?” Yuuri countered. “Truth to be told, our first night was a first afternoon, so our first night it actually wasn’t the first anyw-"

"Stop babbling.” Wolfram ordered. “First night since we're married, wimp, and _this_ is it, if I didn’t get lost in another dimension"

“I thought you promised to stop calling me wimp” Yuuri attempted to point out with a so small voice that went almost unheard by his new husband. Almost.

“I already told you that a wimp is a wimp, and when you are acting like one you deserve to be called as such” Wolfram stated categorically and crossed his arms on his chest, staring back at Yuuri, who could do nothing more than pouting at him, as he mimicked his position.

“You said you were tired, if anything I was playing the role of the concerned husband” He protested eventually.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and closed the few steps dividing them to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“I can take it, if that’s what you wish for” He whispered, his hand tracing delicately the lines of Yuuri’s jaw and feeling his husband trembling under his touch.

“You don’t need to force yourself” Yuuri muttered, looking sideways, but instinctively searching for Wolfram’s hip with his hand.

It was a strange sensation touching a so familiar part of his husband’s body and feel the hem of Wolfram’s own corset, but Yuuri had to admit that it wasn’t really unpleasant. Letting his hand move a bit lower, the more familiar satin made him blush, reminding him of the usual pink negligée he had lately grown way more accustomed to.

It was a strange situation, if Yuuri had to be honest.

The corset felt strange, but not the satin of the wedding dress, even though in Yuuri’s mind they were both supposed to feel awkward, because it wasn’t normal that a boy dressed in a woman’s wedding dress, but neither was normal dressing in a pink negligée. At least, that’s what he thought he knew, even though here they were: two married boys in wedding dresses. And none of them felt awkward at all.

“I want to” Wolfram told Yuuri, breaking his reverie. “Shall I go and get dressed with what you bought me?”

“I-I actually” Yuuri tried to say, inexplicably blushing even harder. “It’s not really high quality and not really pretty… If you don’t think it’s suitable for you, don’t feel obligated to put it on”

“Yuuri, I’ve already seen it and I told you that I love it. More than anything, I love that you brought a matching one for you. I like doing and wearing things that tell to us and the rest of the world that we are a couple”

“A married couple” Yuuri added, realizing only that moment the depth of the commitment they had signed for and the changes in their life that were in order. He let a chuckle escape his lips as he let Wolfram go to go and sit down on the floor, his shoulders resting on the wall behind him.

“What’s the matter, Yuuri?” Wolfram asked worriedly, kneeling in front of him and taking a hand in his. “Are you regretting this?”

“This situation we are in… This whole situation it’s so strange that not even in my wildest dreams I would have ever thought it possible no longer than two years ago” Yuuri said, not really answering his husband. “Why does it feel so…”

They stared at each other as Yuuri searched his mind to find the proper word for what he wanted to say and Wolfram feared what such word would have been.

“So?” Wolfram asked eventually.

“So right.” Yuuri admitted, his eyes softening. “So right that I wouldn’t even dream to have it any other way. It’s so easy to get accustomed to everything that’s about you, that this whole mess I fell in simply… feels right”

Wolfram lowered towards his husband and left a sweet kiss on his lips. “You got me worried, wimp, you know?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too late for regrets, even for me?” Yuuri said, chuckling, and let Wolfram help him back on his feet. 

“With you one might never be too sure” Wolfram stated with a smart smirk on his lips. “It’s good to know you don’t have any, though”

Yuuri smiled back at him and leaned towards his husband to kiss him once again. “I love you, Wolf”

Wolfram lost himself in the kiss and reached for Yuuri’s shoulders in order to steady both of them. When they finally made themselves part, they were both blushing a deep shade of red and smiling at one another.

“I love you too, Yuuri” Wolfram answered, lowering his eyes to the floor. “I should however get going, or we’ll get too far to need any clothes altogether. Besides, the wedding dresses are uncomfortable”

Yuuri laughed at the blond soldier’s words and went towards their wardrobe to get their nightwear. He took out the negligée from its box and unfolded it in front of himself before letting it rest on his arm, as he went back to Wolfram to give it to him.

As soon as Wolfram took it from him and disappeared inside the bathroom, Yuuri went back to the wardrobe and took out the matching pyjama. He did his best to get out of the annoying black wedding dress he was wearing, and took his time to savour the miraculous freedom to be able to breathe once again without the bloody corset.

In the silence of their room, he could hear Wolfram’s strangled moans as he tried to get out of his own wedding dress. He chuckled at the thought of what was happening behind the closed door and proceeded to dress himself with the pyjama he had chosen for himself. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt it fit him perfectly and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

The pyjama was a very simple one: a plain jacket and a straight pair of trousers, not very different from the blue ensemble he was used to wear. This one, though, was pure white, except for a narrow black strip that followed the seams all over it. The trousers had two large pockets, both decorated with their own black seams, and Yuuri decided to try them, to actually see if they could do the task they were seamed there for.

Luckily for him, they were actual usable pockets, so he decided to put them to good use and went back to his bedside table to take what they would need for the night. Inside the drawer, hidden beneath a book and a note pad, there was half a tube of lube and three single condoms. The last three they had.

Yuuri took the lube and one of the condoms, put the tube inside one of his pockets and closed the drawer, but he wasn’t really sure about what to do with the condom. He let himself fall onto the mattress and stared at the condom in his hands, hoping for an idea of some sort to come to his mind.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually he was brought back to the present situation by the noise of the door to the bathroom opening. As he stared at his husband coming out of the small room, every worry he had up to that moment disappeared altogether.

“So, how do I look?” Wolfram asked, smirking teasingly at Yuuri.

Wolfram’s negligee was pure white, just like Yuuri’s pyjamas, with narrow pink strips following the seams. The ribbon closing it at his waist was rather large, making the lower part of the nightgown actually looking like a plain skirt of its own, flowing down his waist in soft folds. The upper part had a long V neck that ended right where the ribbon began, letting Yuuri see a discreet amount of Wolfram’s chest through the soft folds and the laces decorating the rims. The long sleeves were extremely wide and see-through, and ended with a wavy line of lace that pictured transparent white roses with pink edges and details.

“Wow” Was all Yuuri could say.

“You look quite good yourself” Wolfram stated, crossing the room with a military pace that should have broken Yuuri’s dream, but just made his eyes wider and his jaw drop lower instead. Only Wolfram could manage grace while marching so manly.

As Wolfram stared down at his astonished husband, he noticed the condom in his hand and stared at it confused, wondering why Yuuri was actually holding it.

“Look, it’s not that I’m waiting for all the weaknesses that a pregnancy entails” He pointed out doubtful. “But I thought you were willing to give Greta a sibling… Have you changed your mind?”

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, letting an arm cover his eyes and the other fall down on Wolfram’s pillow.

“I don’t know anymore.” Yuuri admitted. “It will basically be a full blood Mazoku, won’t it? When Greta will be old and grey, it will still look like a teenager. And what about me? Will I have to go back on Earth and leave you here alone with our child? And to do what? Go to school? I’m going to be a teenage father… And how will I explain everything to the others? My other friends will have a fit”

Now it was Wolfram turn to sigh. “Yuuri, you’re over-thinking it, like everything you do”

He lied down next to Yuuri and nestled himself against him, his hand grasping firmly the nape of his husband’s neck. “Greta knows what having a sibling from us entails, and she’s asking for it anyway. It’s the way human-Mazoku relationships work and have always worked in the past, you can’t change that. And about everything else, people will understand what they can Yuuri, just like they accepted us”

“They didn’t really accept us Wolfram, and with a child when we are so young we’ll look like-”

“School is almost over for you, and who accepted us is who really matters.” Wolfram interrupted sternly. “ _Those_ people will understand. And counting your age in the actual days you lived, you’re not as young as you think to be”

“Eighteen is still young” Yuuri protested, despite a smile already forming on his lips.

“The point is not you being seventeen or eighteen, the point is you being a wimp” Wolfram countered. “But I’m in no rush of becoming a father, I’ve got my soldiers to tend to and my rounds to make. If you want to back off, that’s ok. Let’s just do what _we_ feel like doing, not what the others want from us”

At that Yuuri burst in laughter and held tighter a surprised Wolfram to himself. “You’re right, as always”  

Wolfram smiled softly at his words and held him back tight against him. “Will you make love to me now?”

“So impatient” Yuuri protested, moving so that Wolfram laid beneath him on his back and he could finally see him directly in the eyes. “You’re a brat”

“Can you blame me?” Wolfram teased, reaching up to cradle Yuuri’s face in his hands. He motioned for him to bend lower and Yuuri obliged, letting their lips meet in a kiss that quickly evolved from sweet and tentative to hot and hungry.

Wolfram’s hands moved up to lose themselves in Yuuri’s hair, whilst Yuuri’s were bound to stillness because of the position they were in. Wishing to finally touch a bit more of his Wolfram, soon he decided to change position, to try and balance all his weight on one side, finally freeing one of his hands.

As soon as he got the chance to touch his lover without the risk of collapsing over him, Yuuri decided to put his free hand to good use and began teasing his husband’s lace covered chest and his sides.

The blond Mazoku gasped at the feeling, the fine laces of his new negligée making the touches rougher and bruising over his heated skin. Yuuri’s caresses were still quite delicate and random: first over his nipples, then over his shoulders, his abs, his hips… Each and every new area was slowly waking up under his lover’s touch, and the soft fabric of satin and laces didn’t help at all, making him feel each stroke more and more.

“I want more, Yuuri” Wolfram managed to say eventually, as he moved his hands along the collar of Yuuri’s jacket to both tease the soft skin there and finally start opening the buttons of the candid pyjama.

After a last peck on his husband’s lips, Yuuri sat back up and straddled his husband’s legs to work on the ribbon closing Wolfram’s negligée at the waist. Once he was finished with the white strip of satin, he slowly undid one after the other the hooks keeping the nightgown together, proceeding then to spread open the upper part of it and tease directly Wolfram’s nipples with his bare hands.

He pinched the hardening pink buds and molested them as he saw fit, while he patiently waited for Wolfram to finish undoing the buttons of his jacket. As soon as Wolfram had finished his work, he quickly stood up to throw it on a nearby chair.

“Wolf, I need you to mpfh-”

Yuuri’s words were muffled by Wolfram’s lips on his own, as the blond Mazoku took him by surprise, following him back on his feet to take advantage of the bare skin finally offered to him. His hands roamed all over Yuuri’s chest, taking their time to tease the muscles and nerves there, before moving lower and graze his sides and hips with his nails.

“Wol-” Yuuri tried to say, but Wolfram didn’t give him much freedom to talk, as the light scratching on his side was turning Yuuri’s knees pure jelly and their mouths were still busy in their maddening dance of tongues.

Eventually, Wolfram’s hands lowered even more in order to firmly cup Yuuri’s groin, and the young Maou had to gather all his wits to have enough strength to put some space between the two of them, before he made both of them crashing on the floor.

“Wolf, let’s move this to the bed” He pleaded, but Wolfram simply smirked back at him and closed once again the space Yuuri had put between them, encircling his neck with one his arms to have enough leverage on his lover and kiss him hard once again.

Yuuri shivered at the sensation of the laces flowing down from Wolfram’s arms like a curtain against his bare shoulders and embraced him back tightly, arousal hitting him even harder as his hardened cock met his husband’s.

“We need to get rid of this before” Wolfram complained with a moan, moving his kisses down Yuuri’s neck and shoulders as his hands fidgeted with the edge of Yuuri’s pants.

As he felt Wolfram’s grip becoming surer on his waistband, Yuuri was quick to retrieve the lube from his pocket, before in a flash of white his lover knelt at his feet, bringing along with him Yuuri’s pants and boxers before ordering him to step out the annoying garments.

Yuuri did as he was told and growled at his husband. “You’re a bit too violent for your own good, you know?”

“Can’t really wait forever, now, can I?” Wolfram pouted defensively, as he put the rest of Yuuri’s clothes on the chair together with the jacket. He stood back up once again, and then took the hems of his negligee to take it off as quickly as he got rid of Yuuri’s pyjama.

Nevertheless, Yuuri’s hands were quickly on his to stop him. In front of Wolfram’s questioning stare, Yuuri just took the lowest edge of the V neck in his hands.

After a bit of well deserved stalling that served as a bit of pay pack against his lover, Yuuri moved his hands up, following the refined rims of the nightgown up until he was caressing Wolfram’s broad shoulders, teasing inch after inch Wolfram’s skin over the soft satin. When he reached the end of the hems and of his own self-restraint, he took them more firmly in his hands and pushed them behind Wolfram’s shoulders, allowing the negligee to fall from them and pool itself down at their feet like a fluffy white cloud shaded in pink.

Yuuri helped quickly his husband to step out of it, but soon after he found himself back in Wolfram’s embrace, enveloped once again in his too unnatural warmth.

Yuuri’s left hand moved to grasp Wolfram’s hip, whilst the other rested quietly on his shoulder, as their lips met once more in another hungry kiss. As he felt Wolfram becoming bolder, though, Yuuri let him go to pour some ointment on his fingers and start preparing his lover, as his mouth moved lower to tease the base of Wolfram’s neck and his jaw.

The tube fell on the floor forgotten, as Yuuri parted his husband’s cheeks with one hand and worked on the tight ring of muscles with the other. Wolfram’s grip on him became weaker as Yuuri’s fingers moved deeper inside of him, thrusting and stretching.

When Yuuri felt him pliant enough, he took his chance to finally move them back towards the bed.

By the time they reached it, however, Wolfram’s weight was almost all supported by Yuuri, who had to stop teasing his husband long enough to lower him over their bed cover.

“It’s not like this is our first time, but you really are sensitive today” Yuuri told him, slightly worried.

Wolfram flushed bright red and looked away from his husband.

“I’m just a bit anxious about what tomorrow will bring… Everyone knows what we’re doing at the moment. It’s not like the past days or all the days in the future… All their expectations are about tonight… It’s like they are here spying on us”

Yuuri let a small peck on his husband temple and laid himself at his side, so that he could hold Wolfram better with both arms.

“Usually I am the one worrying about the others, it’s nice to see that you can be human too”

Wolfram hid his face on Yuuri’s chest and huffed in irritation. “I’m not human! Besides, I try to ignore them, but it’s not like I don’t feel the pressure as much as you do”

Yuuri offered him a sweet smile that Wolfram could not see and then nudged the side of his head to have his attention back on him.

“Still willing to move onwards?” He asked quietly. “I swear I checked in with Conrad and both Yozak and your mother will have other things to do tonight”

“What about Shinou, Murata and our maids?”

“Ulrike is keeping an eye on the first two, the wine at the reception should have already done in Doria, Sangria and Lasagna”

Wolfram’s green eyes finally met Yuuri’s questioning ones as a light chuckle escaped his lips and then he nodded. He took Yuuri’s hand and moved it to his side as he lead his lover over him, their legs entwined. Yuuri followed his lead and continued preparing and teasing him, glad that his fingers were still lubricated enough to properly do the work they were supposed to do.

Wolfram embraced his shoulders and hid his head on the crook of his neck, taking his chance to kiss and caress him there languidly, whilst Yuuri distracted him from the slight discomfort licking and nipping at his earlobe.

“It’s enough” Wolfram stated eventually, breathing heavily as he tried to move away from Yuuri’s hold with shaky hands. “Hell, if I didn’t know better I would say they put something in our drinks”

Yuuri chuckled at his husband’s words and stepped away from the bed to get back the lube and start preparing himself. As he saw the show in front of him, Wolfram felt even more uncomfortable and tried to sit on his heels for better balance.

“You’ve barely touched me at all” Wolfram protested as an afterthought, as he stared at Yuuri’s hardening member.

“Yeah, I-I’ve been wondering for some time if you would still get aroused, even without touching directly- you know, there” Yuuri stuttered embarrassedly.

“You’ve not been wondering about it, someone put you up to this.” Wolfram decided, licking his lips as his eyes glued to Yuuri’s hand moving expertly up and down his own shaft. “Anissina? Yozak? Murata?” He wondered at first; then, another more realistic option crossed his mind. “My Mother?”

“The last option is the most disturbing but it’s also the correct one” Yuuri admitted, blushing heavily as he put down the lube on the drawer and approached once again the bed. “She said there was something about it that drove fire demons crazy”

“It’s nonsense” Wolfram protested, despite blushing deeper as he tried to reach Yuuri’s lips for another kiss and welcomed his lover in hi arms.

“Bullshit or not, it’s working” Yuuri pointed out, as he bit and licked Wolfram’s lower lip and his wet hands explored once again his husband’s chest. In the meanwhile, Wolfram’s hands found a more interesting occupation, caressing Yuuri’s legs and then moving to his back to tease his anus: no matter what the royal etiquette said, Yuuri had grown to like that and he certainly wasn’t one to not indulge His Majesty.

“More important now” Wolfram moaned in a whisper. “How would you like me, Your Majesty?”

“Right the way you are” Yuuri whispered in his hear, and moved one hand to Wolfram’s back as he tried to make him lean backwards as they kissed.

Wolfram had to move his hands away from Yuuri to steady himself despite Yuuri’s hand preventing his immediate fall, so eventually he found himself still on his knees with his thighs spread open, but now leaning backward as he balanced himself on his palms.

“It’s not the most comfortable position actually” He protested, earning Yuuri’s chuckle.

“I actually meant it in a different way, but having you like this is not a bad idea. This position has its perks”

Before Wolfram could wonder which ones, Yuuri took a firm grip of Wolframs hips and slid himself between his tights, aligning Wolfram’s ass with his cock.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, earning a nod for his trouble.

Yuuri entered his husband slowly, and when he was deep enough, he quickly moved back his hips. He had to admit that it was slightly more complicated than what they usually did, but Wolfram’s moans were gratifying enough, so he kept going on like that.

As he grew more confident with the new position, he reached for Wolfram’s arm and lead it around his neck, making his husband shift his weight to his side, before Yuuri could eventually move his arm and hand to grip Wolfram’s tight instead.

The trusts from the new angle felt even better and he could guess from his husband’s strangled moans that Wolfram had appreciated the change too.

“Hell, Yuuri!” Wolfram protested eventually. “Bloody touch me… I’m going to- I need-”

Yuuri bit his shoulder in answer, and then shifted them a bit more, so that he could free at least a hand to grasp Wolfram’s cock and bring him over the edge.

“Come for me Wolf” Yuuri pleaded, as his thrusts became more erratic and also his trained limbs felt too weak and overused to keep going any more.

Eventually, it was Yuuri who came first, trembling all over and for a moment stopping his ministrations on his husband. Despite the stilling, Wolfram came right after, taken by surprise by the warm liquid shot inside of him that he was directly feeling for the first time.

Yuuri recovered quickly and pulled out, giving Wolfram the chance to lie fully down on the mattress, even when he tried to keep himself balanced on his elbow in order to assure himself that Wolfram was alright.

When no words came from his lover in a while, however, Yuuri started to caress his jaw to get his attention back to the present.

“Wolf?” He asked worriedly, but Wolfram just looked at him, as if searching the proper words for what he wanted to say.

“Weird” Was the only word that Wolfram managed to say eventually.

“What?” Yuuri protested, moving to straddle his husband to stare at him in the eyes.

“I feel weird” Wolfram tried to clarify, not quite accomplishing the task.

“I- Did I mess it up? I only wanted you to feel good” Yuuri mumbled, utterly humiliated.

“Oh, it felt great!” Wolfram hastened to assure him. “It’s just… dirtier, going bare-back. I didn’t really realise that there would be such a difference.”

“Bare back?”

“Without the condom…”

“Whose notion is this?”

Wolfram stared back at Yuuri with a risen eyebrow, and there was no need to say it out any louder. Cherisama.

Yuuri smiled at him awkwardly and kissed him on the lips before actually lying on top of him to hold him tight. “Better or worse?”

“Just different” Wolfram answered, taking Yuuri more comfortably in his arms. “Nothing will ever make bad having sex with you, Yuuri, I love you”

“I love you too, Wolf” Yuuri told him, sighing happily. “Time to sleep?”

Wolfram nodded. “Need a nap” He admitted, as he took the bed cover to pull it over them.

“Nap before round two?” Yuuri asked hopefully, earning Wolfram’s snort.

“Before a shower and round two. If I were slightly less sleepy I would take one right now” Wolfram protested, demonstrating his tiredness with a yawn.

“What about a round two in the shower?” Yuuri teased, enjoying the sight of a tired Wolfram already half asleep.

“As you wish, Your Majesty” Wolfram mumbled, most likely already sleeping.

Yuuri left a small kiss on his temple and then snuggled close to him, hoping that sleep would soon take him too.

They were young, they were both boys, they just had a marriage in flowing wedding dresses and they were also different as day and night and as fire and water, but right now, as they lied tangled together, nothing ever felt so right.      

* * *

  **The end**


End file.
